You're Mine
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie gets a little extra attention from someone and Arizona gets jealous. ONE SHOT.


"Thank you so much Dr. Torres, thank you!" The patient's mother gave Callie a tight hug as Arizona watched from the distance.

Once again, Callie and Arizona had made a great team. They had always worked well together in the OR. It was the perfect balance; Arizona always had a plan going into the OR, which worked well and efficiently when it came to patient results. Callie always allowed herself to listen to her gut when the time came, so when the patient had started crashing and Arizona couldn't figure out why, Callie had been there to swoop in and save the kid's life and leg.

Arizona watched as her girlfriend hugged the relieved mother, a hug that lingered a little longer than Arizona would have liked. There was a laugh from the mother as she grazed her hand over Callie's arm. Callie finished the conversation, turned with a smile on her face and walked towards Arizona.

"That woman was really sweet," Callie said as she leaned against the counter.

"She's a little old," Arizona kept her head down as she scribbled away in the chart.

"What?"

"Don't you think she's a little old to be flirting with?" Arizona looked up at Callie, who was taken back by the comment.

"I wasn't flirting," Callie crossed her arms over her chest.

"There was laughing and touching. I think you were flirting Dr. Torres,"

"Uh, I think _she_ was the one doing the flirting…_Dr. Robbins," _Callie studied Arizona's face, "Are you jealous?"

"What, no!" Arizona looked back down at the chart in front of her. She finished jotting a few notes down, handed it to the nurse and started walking.

Callie ran after her, laughing as she caught up.

"You totally are," the brunette walked with her hands in her pockets.

"Okay," Arizona stepped in front of Callie and faced her, "Maybe, maybe a little okay? Yes because you're my girlfriend, my hot girlfriend and I don't want anyone flirting with you. You're mine."

"I'm yours huh?" Callie arched her eyebrow.

"Yes you're mine,"

"Well," Callie leaned in and whispered in Arizona's ear, "I'm pretty sure _you_ were _mine_ last night."

Arizona flashed her dimples as she opened the door next to them and watched as Callie walked into the on-call room.

"Take of your shirt," Arizona demanded as she closed the door behind her and pressed in the lock.

Callie obeyed and Arizona walked around behind her, pressing her body against Callie's. She wrapped her arms around Callie's body and cupped the brunette's firm breasts; grazing her teeth along Callie's bare shoulder. Arizona's hands moved down Callie's body and stopped at the waistband of her pants, where the blonde slipped her hand inside.

"You're mine right Callie?" Arizona asked as her hand teased Callie through her panties.

"Yes," Callie closed her eyes and tilted her head back, resting it on the woman behind her.

Arizona smiled to herself, knowing she could do or say anything and Callie would go along with it. She pulled her hand out of Callie's pants and turned the brunette around to face her. Arizona backed up, until she could feel the door behind her and removed her own shirt. She stared at Callie, knowing her girlfriend was waiting for her to do something.

"Take off your pants," Arizona started touching herself, playing with her own breasts as she watched Callie frankly get undressed.

"It's extremely hot when you get jealous," Callie stated as she tossed her pants to the side.

"Touch yourself," Arizona ignored Callie's comment and licked her lips as she looked Callie up and down.

Callie began to mirror Arizona, teasing her own nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"No lower," Arizona slid off her own pants as she watched Callie's hand move painfully slow down towards her center. Callie put her hand in her panties and moaned at the contact.

Callie continued to play with herself as Arizona watched. Callie rolled her head back when she touched the right spot and her knees buckled, hoping Arizona would join in soon. The blonde loved being in control, she loved having Callie on the edge but she also loved touching her very hot girlfriend and was finding it extremely hard to watch when Callie would let out a little moan. Arizona walked over to the brunette and pulled her hand out. She sucked Callie's fingers, tasting her before pulling Callie into a kiss. Their mouths fought for control over the other and their hands fumbled as they both desperately tried to get naked.

Arizona pushed Callie backwards onto one of the beds and crawled on top of her. Her hips hovered over Callie as she teased the brunette's nipple with her mouth. Callie ran her fingers through blonde hair and let out a whimper when Arizona bit down.

"Are these mine?" Arizona asked before she kissed Callie's lips.

"Yes,"

"And are these mine?" Arizona squeezed Callie's breasts, teasing her nipples between her fingers.

"Yes…"

"And what about…" Arizona kissed her way down Callie's body, stopping at her center and spreading her legs, "…this?"

"Yes, yes," Callie's legs trembled and her hips lifted off the bed as she felt Arizona's breath on her.

"Good," Arizona pulled Callie's hips down and ran her tongue along the brunette's clit.

Arizona sucked Callie's clit as Callie moved her hips back and forth, moaning into the pillow over her face when Arizona added a flick of her tongue.

"Oh god," Callie tugged at the bed sheets with one hand as she tried to silence her screams with the pillow.

"Callie…" Arizona slid a finger into her girlfriend's wet center, "…Callie, I want you to come." Arizona added a second finger and matched the rhythm Callie had made with her hips. She felt the muscles around her fingers tighten and moved her hand faster, curling her fingers and teasing the brunette's clit with her thumb. Callie's back arched, her thighs quivered and she screamed into the pillow as her body let go. Arizona waited until Callie's body went limp and she slid her fingers out of Callie, sucking them dry. She kissed Callie on the cheek, and laid down next to her.

"You're mine right Callie?" Arizona teased, turning to her girlfriend and smiling.

"Shut up," Callie lightly elbowed the blonde's arm.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

They both laughed before their pagers went off and they made their way down the hall.


End file.
